elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vishesh
|} Vishesh ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im tschechischen Zoo Ostrava. Geburt und Familie Vishesh wurde am 06.05.1997 im Zoo Belfast in Nordirland (Vereinigtes Königreich) geboren. Ihre Mutter ist die ursprünglich in Zirkushand lebende Kuh Johti, die nach diversen Reisen durch das Königreich sowie in die Schweiz und nach zwei Geburten, in deren Gefolge sie ihre Kälber alsbald tötete, seit 1995 erneut im Zoo Belfast lebte. In Belfast wuchs Vishesh mit den Kühen Tina† (gestorben 2017), Lene† (gestorben 2001) und Lulu† (gestorben 2006) auf. Auch ihr Vater, der Bulle Luka, geboren im Zoo Belgrad, hielt sich noch im Zoo Belfast auf, wurde allerdings im November 1997 an den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park abgegeben und lebte seit 2006 in Spanien, seit 2013 ist er in Osnabrück. Über ihn hat Vishesh eine einzige überlebende väterliche Halbschwester, die 2005 in Port Lympne geborene May Tagu, die seit 2006 mit ihrer Familie in Belgien erst im Zoo Antwerpen, ab Juni 2012 im Partnerzoo in Planckendael lebt. Vishesh'''s ältere Geschwister, 1990 und 1995 in Woburn bzw. Longleat geboren, sind jene von Johti getöteten Kälber. Überfahrt nach Ostrava Nach der Abgabe von Luka 1997 und dem Tod des an seiner Stelle gekommenen '''Jubilee† 2003 wurde langfristig die künftigen Zuchtmöglichkeiten für Vishesh und Johti geplant. Da Belfast eine Anlage für ältere Elefantenkühe einrichten wollte und nach dem Weggang von Mutter und Tochter auch drei ältere Kühe aus Deutschland (Jenny†, Dunja und Yhetoo) holte, gingen die Überlegungen dahin, beide Kühe auf die Reise zu schicken. Im Rahmen des EEP wurden die zwei Asiatinnen an den Zoo Ostrava in Tschechien abgegeben, wo seit 2004 zwei andere Asiatische Kühe, Suseela† und Jumbo, weilten. Die Abreise verzögerte sich mehrmals, u.a. wegen der Maul- und Klauenseuche. Die Kühe wurden dann am 07.04.2008 in Container verladen und reisten mit dem LKW und auf der Fähre durch Europa, bis sie am 10.04.2008 im Zoo Ostrava eintrafen. Probleme gab es dabei mit Jumbo, die deshalb am 12.05.2009 an den Givskud Zoo in Dänemark abgegeben wurde. Am selben Tag traf dann aus dem Zoo Leipzig, eigentlich aus dem Zoo Hannover stammend, der Bulle Calvin† ein, der als Zuchtbulle für Johti und Vishesh (Suseela† (gestorben 2018) war schon zu alt) vorgesehen war. Visheshs kleiner Sohn Schon bald zeigten sich die Früchte der Zuchtbemühungen. Recht bald nach Calvins† Ankunft wurden Johti und Vishesh trächtig und erwarteten für Frühjahr 2011 ihre Kälber. Zunächst gebar Vishesh am 11.03.2011 einen kleinen Bullen, der als Frühgeburt eingeschätzt wurde, mit etwa 80 kg ziemlich leicht war. Die Schwierigkeit seiner Aufzucht war zunächst auch das Verhalten von Vishesh, die als unerfahrene Erstgebärende mit der Situation nicht zurechtkam und sich zeitweise aggressiv ihrem Sohn gegenüber verhieltOstravská slonice Vishesh napadla své mládě, auf rozhlas.cz. Möglicherweise hatte sie Schmerzen beim Wechsel eines BackenzahnsSlonici Vishesh rostl zub. Bránily jí bolesti v kojení?, auf novojicinsky.denik.cz. Offenbar trank aber der kleine Bulle auch nicht genug, obwohl sich Vishesh'''s Verhalten im Laufe der Wochen verbesserte und sie ihn auch trinken ließ, und er nahm nur wenig zu, obwohl ihm auch zugefüttert wurde. Er war zu schwach, und so verschlechterte sich sein Zustand in der Nacht zum 06.05.2011 so stark, dass er starb. Am Tag seines Todes wurde '''Vishesh gerade vierzehn Jahre alt. Der Junge war der erste in Tschechien lebend geborene Elefant. Am 12.04.2011 hatte Vishesh'''s Mutter Johti ihr Kalb geboren, eine kleine Halbschwester von '''Vishesh namens Rashmi, die Johti - erstaunlicherweise - gut annahm und die gut gedieh. Zeitweise waren beide Mütter mit ihren Kälbern zusammen im Stall ohne dass es trotz einiger Unruhe zu Zwischenfällen gekommen istSloní mámy Johti a Vishesh se i s mláďaty podařilo spojit do společného pavilonu, auf ostrava.nejlepsi-adresa.cz. Suseela†, die dritte, auch nicht mit Geburten vertraute älteste Kuh in Ostrava hatte nur Sichtkontakt. Der kleine Bulle erhielt posthum den Namen Sethi†. Geburt einer Tochter Im September 2013 wurde bestätigt, dass Vishesh erneut trächtig ist und ein Kalb für Februar oder März 2014 erwartet. Den Ultraschallaufnahmen zufolge gibt er bislang keine zu erwartenden Komplikationen. Die Untersuchungen wurden durchgeführt von einem Expertenteam des IZW in Berlin. Vater des kommenden Elefantenkalbes ist wiederum der Bulle Calvin†. Am 4. Februar 2014 brachte Vishesh ihr zweites Kalb, diesmal ein Weibchen, zur Welt. Das Jungtier trank aber nicht bei seiner Mutter, so dass die Pfleger versuchten, es durch Trennung von der im geschützten Kontakt gehaltenen Vishesh mit der Flasche zu ernähren, wobei die Mutter das Kalb nach ersten vergeblichen Versuchen wieder annahm. Da das Jungtier auch bei diesen Versuchen nicht trank, wurde wegen zu wenig ausgebildetem Saugreflex das Tier zwischenzeitlich über eine Sonde ernährt. Erst zwei Tage später gelang den Pflegern, das Kuhkalb zum Trinken aus der Flasche zu bringen. Auch bis Ende Februar 2014 hat das Kalb keine Muttermilch von Vishesh getrunken, deren Milchproduktion bereits stark eingeschränkt ist. Seitdem wird auf die schwierige Prozedur verzichtet, das Kalb an die mütterlichen Zitzen heranzuführen. Daher wird das Kalb weiterhin nur mit Milchersatz gefüttert, wobei die Befürchtung besteht, dass das Kalb (wie in etlichen anderen Fällen) nicht langfristig überleben wird. Immerhin gibt es anscheinend eine Akzeptanz des Kalbes durch Vishesh. Ende März 2014 teilte der Zoo mit, dass inzwischen alle Kühe des Zoos problemlos zusammengeführt worden sind. Im Juli 2014 wurde bekannt, dass das Kuhkalb den Namen OST Nr. 3† erhalten hat und bis jetzt doch überlebt hat, obwohl man auf Grund entsprechender Erfahrungen mit anderen Handaufzuchten im Alter von sechs Monaten noch keinesfalls sagen kann, dass die Handaufzucht wirklich erfolgreich war. Viele Kälber sterben auch später, wenn ihnen in früher Jugend die Muttermilch (Kolostralmilch, die die Immunabwehr verbessert) gefehlt hat. Deshalb ist die Namengebung auch verschoben worden. Verschiedene inoffizielle Namen (z.B. auf der Zoohomepage) werden angeführt. Das Kalb, das schließlich Sumitra† genannt wurde, ist am 23.01.2016 plötzlich verstorben, als Todesursache wurde der Herpesvirus diagnostiziert. Erneute Trächtigkeit Im Februar 2016 meldete der Zoo Ostrava, dass Vishesh erneut trächtig ist. Im Herbst 2015 paarte sich Calvin† mit Vishesh und ihrer Mutter, bevor sich sein Gesundheitszustand verschlechterte und er am 22.10.2015 eingeschläfert wurde. Während Vishesh trächtig ist, gibt es diesen Nachweis bei ihrer Mutter Johti nicht. Am 08.07.2017 um 10.57 Uhr wurde 'Vishesh's 3.Kalb, ein kleiner Bulle, geboren. Im Laufe des Abends begann er zu trinken. Der kleine Bulle ist somit mehr als 1,5 Jahre nach Calvins† Tod geboren und sein 15.Nachwuchs. Sein Name ist Chandru. Maxim kommt als neuer Zuchtpartner Am 13.Juni 2018 wurde als neuer Zuchtpartner Maxim aus dem französischen Zoo Le Pal im Zoo Ostrava begrüßt. Weblinks *PŘÍBĚH VISHESH, Informationen zu Vishesh in tschechischer Sprache auf www.zoo-ostrava.cz. *Elephants pack their trunks and say goodbye to Bellevue, Bericht von der Überfahrt von Belfast nach Ostrava auf www.newtownabbeytoday.co.uk. *11.11.2010 ODBĚR KRVE U JOHTI A VISHESH, Bericht zum Verlauf der Tragzeit von Johti und Vishesh auf www.zoo-ostrava.cz. *Artikel zu den bevorstehenden Geburten in Ostrava 2011 auf ostrava.idnes.cz. *Slůněti v ostravské zoo mléko chutná, jeho matka Vishesh už se uklidnila, Bericht zum wechselnden Verlauf der ersten Tage von Visheshs Sohn auf www.novinky.cz. *&utm_medium=feed First elephant born in Czech Republic two months ago dies, Artikel zum Tode von Visheshs kleinem Sohn auf www.ceskenoviny.cz. *Vishesh at Ostrava Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Ostravské slůně se má narodit na jaře, podle ultrazvuku je v pořádku, Bericht über Untersuchungen bei der erneut trächtigen Vishesh auf www.novinky.cz. *Elephant calf struggles for its life, Artikel zu den ersten Tagen von Visheshs zweitem Nachwuchs auf www.praguepost.com. *Další vývoj situace v pavilonu slonů, Zwischenbericht zur Entwicklung von Visheshs Tochter vom 07.02.2014 auf www.zoo-ostrava.cz. *ZPRÁVA Z PAVILONU SLONŮ, Zustandsbericht vom 26.02.2014 auf www.zoo-ostrava.cz. *SLONÍ RODINA VENKU, Mitteilung auf www.zoo-ostrava.cz. *V Ostravě se narodí sloní pohrobek. Vishesh znovu čeká mládě s Calvinem, Bericht zur erneuten Trächtigkeit von Vishesh auf ostrava.idnes.cz. *Bericht zur Geburt des 3.Kalbes auf der Zoo-Website www.zoo-ostrava.cz. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Nordirland Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Belfast Kategorie:Tschechien Kategorie:Zoo Ostrava